In most countries special forces (SF) is a generic term for highly-trained military teams/units that conduct specialized operations such as reconnaissance, unconventional warfare, and counter-terrorism actions. (In the United States, the term Special Operations Forces (SOF) is used instead of special forces to refer to the aforementioned units because Special Forces refers to a specific unit, the United States Army Special Forces aka “Green Berets”.)
Special operations forces conduct worldwide special operations in peace and war in support of regional combatant commanders, ambassadors, and the National Command Authorities. Special operations forces serve three strategic purposes that are increasingly important in the current and future international environment. First, they offer a range of options to decision makers confronting crises and conflicts below the threshold of war, such as terrorism, insurgency, and sabotage. Second, they are force multipliers for major conflicts, increasing the effectiveness and efficiency of the military effort. They are also the forces of choice in situations requiring regional orientation and cultural and political sensitivity, including military-to-military contacts and noncombatant missions like humanitarian assistance, security assistance, and peacekeeping operations.
These forces engage in high risk jobs and have special needs for navigating in unfamiliar terrain, for communicating and coordinating with team members, and protection from gunshots and explosions. Conventional approaches include bullet-proof glass, concrete and steel building structures, armored cars, bullet-proof jackets, and others. The particular avenue taken depends on whether the person is stationary, located in a vehicle, located within a building, or is required to maintain mobility outside the confines of any specific stationary structure.